1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to a computer implemented method, system, and computer-usable program code for conditional inclusion of resources in a computer system configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complex computer systems are becoming more and more the standard in today's marketplace each day. Firmware, which supports these complex computer system configurations, also is becoming more and more complex. This firmware must support a variety of these complex computer system configurations within one code load. In addition, this firmware must always have an internal representation of the resources present in the computer system. Further, this firmware must build this internal representation of the resources present in the computer system based on vital product data (VPD) collected from the resources throughout the system.
Each individual resource, or field replaceable unit (FRU), within a computer system stores within it specific VPD, which describes other resources that may plug into the resource. This resource specific VPD includes wiring and access information in order for the firmware to determine how to get to the next resource. This VPD is programmed into the resource at the time the resource is manufactured.
Making changes to this VPD after the resource has shipped from the manufacturer is very complex in a lab environment. Making changes to this VPD in a customer environment is not allowed. Thus, the only way to update this resource specific VPD in the field is to replace the entire resource.
Creating an internal representation of the resources present in the computer system within a binary data file and then parsing this binary data file to determine the correct wiring paths has become more and more complex. In addition, this process has resulted in a large code bloat. Moreover, because of this ever increasing complexity more defects occur in this bloated code.